Another Failed Attempt
by bailey the wolf
Summary: Light tries to kill L with rat poisoning and a cupcake. enough said. one-shot.


Umm…. L is really ooc. He just wants the mushy cupcake.

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note in the most twisted way, form, vertex, side, angle, edge… wait… what? Anyway point is, I don't own Death Note.

"Ryuzaki, Ryuzaki! Light, the shinigami, and me baked you a cupcake!" Matsuda shouted, running, while Light was carrying the red velvet… mush in a bowl and Ryuk was in the background behind both of them.

"What's your name again? Matsuda, that's it! It's not nice to call me 'the shinigami'. How about if I called you 'the human'? Would you like that? I have a name, you know! If you ask, I'll tell you." said Ryuk, clearly annoyed at the name Matsuda just gave him.

"O-oh, I'm sorry, I should have been more conscious of what I was saying. What's you name again?" asked Matsuda apologetically. _Shinigami are a bit rude, aren't they? I mean, at least this one is. Heck, even Rem is better than this, _thought Matsuda. Despite his childish character, he sure does have rude thoughts.

"Ryuk. Also, do any of you have an apple or two you'd like to spare? I'm kind of hungry, and apples are my favorite human food. They're so… what's the word? Juicy, I guess you could say. I had a few on me earlier, but I used one in the cupcake, and ate the others." It was true. He, regrettingly, dropped the apple in the blender, and ate the others afterward.

"I think I do." said Light. Of course, knowing Ryuk's obsession with apples, he carried spare ones in his backpack and pockets.

"Oh, thank you. If no one was to have them, I think my withdrawls would have started." said Ryuk, catching the first apple with his mouth, and the second and third in his hands.

"You're welcome. Now, are we going to give this to Ryuzaki or not?" asked Light, who noticed the anonymous detective looking like he was ready to jump out of his chair and rip the bowl out of Light-kun's hands. Light smirked; little did they know what Light had done to the mush while Matsuda's back was turned.

*FLASHBACK*

"Ryuk! Why'd you do that for?!" Light demanded. Ryuk had just plopped the apple in the blender.

"To add juice. You don't have that much liquid in there you know." He replied, gesturing to the blender filled with cinnamon, some sort of red spice, cake mix, a few lettuce leaves and carrots, a couple of tomatoes, and other ingredients that aren't made for cupcakes (A/N: they didn't have a woman or Watari to help them make it so they threw in what they could find).

Light looked at the inside of the blender, but it was Matsuda who replied. "Yeah, I guess you're right. Good thinking. I'll get some red paint to add more liquid." He said, and left to rummage through the storage room for some paint. Light cackled slightly. Matsuda was so stupid. Paint isn't edible, so therefore, it would kill him, and if that didn't work… Light went up to his room. "I'll be right back!" he yelled to Matsuda. He rummaged in his bedroom closet and got out rat poisoning. He chuckled evilly to himself. This would surely kill L if that paint didn't. He rushed back downstairs to the blender and poured a quarter of the bottle in. "Matsuda! Have you got the paint?" he shouted to him. He heard a muffled reply after a few seconds.

"Yeah, I do! Do you want to do the honor of pouring it in to the blender? After all, this was your idea, and it is the last ingredient!" he shouted back as Light was pouring the whole bowl of sugar into the blender to hide the rather strong smell. Adding sugar would make it look like he added milk instead of poison and sugar.

"Sure! I'd love to add some more poison…" he mused the last part to himself. About an hour later, they came tumbling out of the kitchen, which now leads to the present. "Oh, yes. Sorry Ryuzaki."

"That's fine," he replied, quite excitedly I might add, as he took the red mush away from Matsuda. Then he had a skeptical look on his face. "Watari?" he called.

"Hm, yes, what is it?" he replied over the letter W in the 'special font' they used.

"I would like you to inspect a cupcake that Light and Matsuda has baked for me?" he asked.

_Damn. I'm never going to be able to kill this freak!_ Light thought to himself. Once again, his plans to kill L had failed.


End file.
